His maid, his daughter
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: Sebastian finds out he has a daughter named Lydia, and she attracts trouble.


His Maid, his daughter

My P.O.V

_Why am I so cold? I'm used to the snow? _I ask myself as I try to sit up. I feel a sharp pain in my side and look down to see a knife wound. Beautiful red blood flows out my side and onto the freshly fallen snow. I laugh and say aloud "so this is how it all ends? I die cause of being who I am" he hear someone walking up to me but I don't get a good look at them as I pass out.

When I wake up I'm in a lord's house and I can tell cause the furniture is expensive looking. I look down at my wound and see that it's been bandaged, then I notice I'm wearing a white night gown and my black hair is down. "Good morning miss, how do you feel?" I hear someone say as they enter the room.

I look at the person and see it's a man in his thirty's, he has short black hair like a raven and blood red eyes. He's wearing a butlers outfit and carrying a tray of food. I sit up and my hair falls in front of my face. I can still see but he can't see my eyes "my name is Sebastian Michaelis, may I inquire as to what happened to you?" he asks and I move my bangs so I can see "well sir, I was walking around and some people saw me do some unnatural things and so they thought I was a freak and tried to kill me". I don't make eye contact with Sebastian but he stares at me like he knows me.

Sebastian P.O.V

The girl was seriously wounded so I took her to my Master, he told me to put her in a guest room and I treated her wound. That's when she woke up and I saw her eyes they were red like mine her hair was raven black as well. In fact you could say we were related but then she fell back asleep and I made her breakfast. _If a demon parent makes eye contact with there halfbreed child they become attracted to that child, and feel responsibility to keep the child safe._ But it's impossible for me to have a child I don't remember having one,though it is possible.

My P.O.V

"Do you have any family members?" Sebastian asks me and I stand up and say "I had my mother's mom, my grandmother take care of me but she died". "And what of your mother?" he asks and I say "she died when I as born" I look out the window and Sebastian asks "what was her name?" I look up at the ceiling and say "Her name was Lacie Ricks, but I hated her last name so I just stick to my first name".

Sebastian P.O.V

_That name...yes, I do remember her she was a human singer, at the Diamond Club, so this is my child. I must avoid eye contact, I can't deal with a child right now _I tell myself as I ask "so what is the name your mother gave you?" she looks away from the window and we make eye contact _we made I contact_ I tell myself as everything around us fades and I only see her, and I feel like I don't ever want to let her go. I sigh and everything goes back to normal as she says "my names Lydia Ricks, but I just go by Lydia".

My P.O.V

Why is he so interested in my life? _Wait a minute...he looks like the photo I have of my father _I pull out the photo and look at it "red eyes, messy raven black hair, pale skin" I mumble and Sebastian says "I beg your pardon?" I drop the photo and hug him, and he stiffens "what are you doing?" he asks and I say "your my father look at the photo you took with mom" I grab the photo and show him.

Sebastian P.O.V

I remember this, it was after are first night together, she was a one night stand but she felt like she was more than that. I return the photo to Lydia and she smiles "so where are we, dad?" I can't help but smile at the word dad. "we are at my young masters estate, he's an Earl, and the soul I shall devourer". Lydia looks at me confused and that's when I realize she doesn't know she's half demon or that I'm a demon.

My P.O.V

"Are you being metaphoric?" I ask and he sighs "no Lydia, I am a demon and your half demon that is why you have powers" I nod and ask "what do you eat?" he says "souls, you" I smile "I can eat human food. I'm pretty sure I can eat souls too cause a dieing man said for me to make a deal with him to kill him for his soul, I remember eating something that glowed, was that a soul?" my father nodded and I smiled "then I can eat both demon and human food". I hear someone shout "Sebastian! Get in here!" and father reply's "yes my lord" he turns to me and says "get dressed then come and find me" then he leaves.

Ciel P.O.V

Sebastian walked in saying "you called young master?" I nod and ask "how is are guest doing?" he smiles and says "she's doing fine, in fact she's awake would you like an audience with her?" I nod and he leaves to get her. _Why did he have a sincere smile? _"it was probable nothing" I say and get ready for my guest.

My P.O.V

I get dressed in a blue dress father left for me and I look at my hair in the mirror. It goes all the way down to my lower back "to long" I say aloud as I put it in a pony tail "still to long, it only went up a couple of inches, oh well" I say as I put my only possession around my neck, it's a necklace my mother wore all the time, it's a blue sphere on a white string.

My father walks in and says "are you done" I nod and he escorts me to his master. When we get to his masters study father knocks on the door and a mature voice answers "come in". We do and I see a kid around fourteen, I stiffen a laugh and he asks "what's so funny!" in a demanding voice I stop and say "nothing Sir" he glares at me with one eye cause he has an eye patch and is wearing a blue outfit. He has navy blue hair and I still think it's funny that he's a kid. "young master this is a special child, we rescued a halfbreed" father says to the shrimp and he stared at me saying "half what?" I smile and say "my name is Lydia Michaelis I'm half demon, half human", "you used my last name?" father says and I nod "of course, I like it".

Ciel P.O.V

"You like his last name so your just going to decide to call that your last name? It doesn't work like that, you must be related to him to do that" Lydia and Sebastian start laughing and I get aggravated "what is so funny?" I demand and they stop. "Well my lord, she is related to me, she's my daughter". I gawk at him and look at her "you have a child!", "yes, I didn't know I did till she told me and it makes since, she looks just like me. Also her mother was a women I had feelings for" Sebastian says and I look back at Lydia _she's beautiful _I tell myself then I look at Sebastian and see he has the 'stay away from my daughter' face. I clear my throat and say "yes, well she will be working here as a maid unless you want to send her away?"

Sebastian P.O.V

I look at my daughter and see she doesn't want to leave so I sigh and say "yes my lord she will be a maid. Lydia, do you have any experience with maid work?" Lydia nods and I smile "good you'll start tomorrow" she smiles and as I see her smile it warms my black heart.

My P.O.V

I head down stairs and outside so I can breath, it's a lot to take in. I sit on the ground and let my hair down. I start humming a tune then a black cat walks up "where did you come from?" I ask picking it up, "so sweet and deadly at the same time" I put the cat down and lay on the ground next to it, my hair spread out on the snow. The cat licks my face and purrs while falling asleep on my hair next to my face. I close my eyes and when I open them the cats gone, I sit up and look for it only to see my father holding it in his hands, I smile and say "hi dad", "so, you love cats?" I nod saying "I adore them they are nice yet evil and very nimble, it's cute. Unlike dogs that drool and knock you over" father nods and says "you haven't met Pluto have you?", "who?" I ask and father smile evilly then whistles. A giant white dog comes at me and I run up to it and kick him into the air and jump into the air and pile drive the dog back down to earth. Father smiles and says "that a girl, you take after me alright"

A teenage boy walks up and says "oh no, Pluto! What happened?" I look at father and he says "Finnian this is my daughter, she's going to be a maid here, would you show her around I'm very busy". Father walks away and I look at Finny "hello, I'm Lydia Michaelis", "I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny, I'm seventeen years old, what about you?" I smile and say "I'm fifteen. Does anyone else work here?" Finny nods and says "yeah, let me show you around". He takes my hand and pulls me to the kitchen.

Ciel P.O.V

I watch from my window as she sleeps on the ground "young master, what are you staring at?" Sebastian asks even though he knows I'm staring at Lydia. "Nothing, will you go wake young Lydia before she catches a cold, it's snowing again" I say and Sebastian says "yes my lord". I watch as he takes the cat and Lydia wakes up then they talk for a bit and she beats up Pluto. Finny comes in and they talk I get jealous when Finny grabs her hand and leads her away _wait why am I jealous, no impossible there must be some other reason _I tell myself and Sebastian walks in saying "young master, the queen has another job for you, young women have been disappearing from party's and she wants to know who is behind it" I nod and focus on the queen's wish.

Normal P.O.V

We get to the kitchen and my father runs up and grabs me pulling me away from the kitchen just in time as the stove blows up. I look up at my father and say "thanks dad. That was close, what happened?". Father sighs and says "an idiot". Out the kitchen a guy walks out with some dynamite in his hand and says "sorry about that Sebastian, I thought it might make the water boil faster" I role my eyes and say "you moron, if you want water to boil faster you put a pinch of salt in it" father looks at me smiling and says "correct".

"Who's the girl?" the man says and I put on my poker face and say "my name is Lydia Michaelis, the new head maid" he looks at me then at father and says "not another one, I didn't know you had a daughter Sebastian" father nods and says "she's in charge of the kitchen, treat her with the same respect you give me, OK Baldroy?" Baldroy nods and says "hello Lydia, I'm Baldroy, but people call me Baldo, or Bard" I nod and say "clean up the kitchen to start with, and don't cook anything, I'll prepare dinner". Father looks at me and says "finally someone else who can cook, now I must be going, find Mey-Rin and tell her to set the table" I nod and he leaves.

I look at Bard and ask "who is Mey-Rin?" he answers "she's the only maid we have. She's an accident prone so if you wait here and hear something break then you'll find her" and just when I'm about to say something I hear something break and I run to the person responsible.

I see a girl in her twenty's, she has reddish purple hair that's put up in short pony tails and she wears huge glasses that cover her eyes from view. Her maids outfit is a dark blue dress with a white apron and white maids cap, and she's wearing brown boots. _Wow she looks flustered, but why? _I ask myself then I say "excuse me, Mey-Rin?" she looks up and says "ello, miss. How do you know me name?" I smile and say "Sebastian told me, I'm his daughter" Mey-Rin stands up quick and says "Sebastian has a daughter?!" I nod and say "I'm working here now has head maid" she smiles and says "how wonderful, that is, I'm not alone anymore, we can work as a team!" I smile like my father's cold smile he gives everyone and say "very well Mey-Rin but first we must set the table, father's orders" she nods and we both grab some plates but she starts to trip and I grab half the plates she has and we head to the cabinets and put the plates away. Once that's done we grab out a plate for the master's dinner.

When everything is done I wave bye to Mey-Rin and head back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. All of a sudden my father shows up and says "the master will not be having dinner tonight he has been invited to a party. Please put this dress on you will be used as bait to draw out a man who has been stealing young women from party's and selling them on an underground market", "bait for a pervert! Father!" he sighs and says "it was the young master's idea not mine, since in his words you are 'gifted, and very beautiful' I blush and say "fine but not this dress I have one that will catch peoples eyes". My father looks at me strange and I smile evilly saying "will you be coming?" he nods "naturally" and I say "then you shall see at the party I'll introduce myself as Ciel's cousin" my father nods and leaves. I run to my room and grab out my white dress, that has spaghetti straps, and goes to the floor, with white flats and black earrings. After putting on my dress I slip my black sphere necklace on and walk out my room and meet Ciel at the door. I bow and say "hello young master, are you ready?"

Ciel P.O.V

She's so beautiful in her white dress dress and it fits her perfectly, I take her hand and we walk out the door to the carriage. I let her in first then I step in after her while Sebastian drives, I look at her again and blush.

Normal P.O.V

After getting in the carriage I look out the window at the beautiful snow. _Snow is like a new beginning, I wish my mother could see it. At least I finally found my father, and now look at me I'm going on missions with Ciel, I'm so happy. I wish I could tell Ciel I love him, but it can't my father must devour his soul, I can never be with him _I tell myself as the carriage stops.

I get out of the carriage and rap my arm around Ciel's as we walk into the mansion. I've never been to a party like this _it's a masked party! I don't have a mask _I tell myself then Ciel taps my shoulder hand hands me a white mask with black gems on it that matches my outfit, while he wears a dark blue one that matches his suit. I thank him and we split up to cover more ground.

I bump into a man wearing a white suit and blond hair with a white mask "my word what a truly magnificent angel that has fallen on the cursed Earth, your beauty has blinded me, you are truly amazing! My name is Viscount of Druitt, will you dance with me?" a chill goes down my spine and I try to push him away but he pulls me to the dance floor and we dance to a slow song. I try to stop dancing and get away but he's to persistent and won't let me go.

He pulls me to the balcony and says "look at the stars my angel they do not compare to that of your beauty" and all I can think of is _father, help me! _I look up at the stars and smile at how pretty they are and then a cloud comes in and snow falls I smile and that's when the world goes black. I fall to the ground and my eyes get heavy. Viscount Druitt says "good night angel".

Ciel P.O.V

I look around for Lydia but I don't see her "Sebastian, where is Lydia!" I ask and he looks around and says "her and Viscount of Druitt went to the balcony", "that's him! He's trying to get her away from the crowd!" I say and Sebastian walks quickly to the balcony then he comes back and says "young master, they're gone! They aren't anywhere. I've failed you as a butler, and Lydia as a father". I don't know why but when Sebastian said she wasn't there my heart broke "find her! That's an order!" I say enabling are contract and he bends down on one knee and says "yes my lord" and disappears, _we'll get you back I promise, Lydia!_

Normal P.O.V

I open my eyes slowly and can't move. _Damn, I've been drugged! _I tell myself then I hear a voice say "this rare girl has raven black hair that goes down past her waist and blood red eyes, she has pale unharmed skin and is a virgin. The bidding starts off at one hundred pounds!" I try to focus and finally manage to make out one person. He's wearing a white suit and blond hair, _so it was viscount Druitt, hope they saw me being taken _I tell myself as I close my eyes and open them again.

Someone bursts through the door and beats up everyone, I stare still to weak to move. The person comes and picks me up and embraces me. I smile weakly as I say "father...you came" the I pass out.

Sebastian P.O.V

I hold Lydia in my arms and she says "father..you came" in a weak voice before she falls asleep. I hold her tight and whisper "I'm glad your safe". My master runs in and asks "is she alright?" I nod and say "they drugged her so she's weak right now, but other than that she's fine" my master smiles and says "that's wonderful! Take her home and take care of her till she is fit to work again, then tell her to come to my office to talk about what happened, I want to know everything".

Normal P.O.V

I wake up and look around to see I'm in my room, then I notice my father next to the bed "ah, your away that didn't take to long". I sit up and he says "take it easy" I just wave him off and say "I'm half demon dad, I'm not weak" he smiles and says "of course, sorry", "How long was I out?" I ask and father says "you awoke this morning at six but we left the party around one in the morning but for a normal person they'd be out for at least an entire day" I nod and get out of bed and say "leave so I can get dressed", "of course, and when your done master would like to talk to you" I nod and father leaves.

I finish getting dressed and walk to Ciel's office. I knock on the door and walk in. I glance at the clock to see it says seven a.m. "you wanted to see me, young lord?" he glares at me and says "sit".

Third person P.O.V

Ciel was angry at himself for letting Lydia get hurt, he wanted to kill Viscount Druitt for kidnapping her. When Lydia sat down Ciel glared at her thinking of Viscount Druitt. "Have I done something that doesn't please you Sir?" Lydia asked hurt that he glared at her, Ciel snapped out of it and answered "not at all. Tell me, what happened when you were taken".

Normal P.O.V

I think back to all the times I woke up when the drug wore down. First they opened my eyes to see the color then they took my hair out of it's bun and let it hand down, then they looked at my skin very closely to see what it's true color was when not tampered by the sunlight. Then the worst of them all was when a doctor came in and checked my virginity, the pain was excruciating even for me, a halfbreed. They realized I was a demon so they gave me more drugs and sent me up as human so people would buy me. _But I can't tell Ciel or father, they'd kill the men responsible! _I tell myself then I clear my throat.

Ciel P.O.V

Lydia stared off into space remembering what they did to her and I could see she was about to cry she cleared her throat, and then she had a poker face as she said "I was drugged so I don't remember anything, my lord". She sounded so much like Sebastian, then I thought about when Sebastian sounds like that and it hit me. Sebastian sounds like a programed robot when he's hiding something or when he trying to hide his emotions. I stand and walk over to Lydia and hug her "I thought I lost you" I say holding her tighter.

Third person P.O.V

Ciel said "I thought I lost you". Lydia was shocked and couldn't quite grasp what she was thinking, she loved him, but he was father's food, and he had someone betrothed to him. But despite all that Lydia still hugged him back, she felt tears rolling down her face and Ciel let go, and wiped away the tears "don't cry, your safe now, OK?" Ciel asked and Lydia dried her eyes and smiled "yes, I'm safe, now that I'm finally home". Unknown to the two of them Sebastian had been outside the door the entire time, and had heard everything, his blood was boiling.

Sebastian P.O.V

My young master is in love with my only daughter, this is bad. If she loves his then my dinner goes out the door, but I'm sure they both understand and that I'll still get my dinner...hopefully.

Normal P.O.V

I went back to my room and sat on my bed then my father came in and I ran to him and hugged him, he picked me up and put me on my bed and asked in a nice understanding voice "what did they do to you that hurt you, and don't tell me what you told Ciel, cause we both know a demon or half demon can't be held down with a small dos of drugs like that, now tell me, what happened" I started to cry and I told him everything, and when I was done he picked me up off the bed and sat one the bed then he put me in his lap and said "it's OK, your home, your safe" and I added "finally. You forgot the word finally" father looked down at me and I said "I knew you were listening to us talk the entire time I just ignored it, you could use some anger management classes".

Sebastian P.O.V

She's without a doubt my daughter "your not in love with my master are you?" I ask still holding my precious daughter. She sighs and says "yes I love him, but before you get on to me know this. He will be your dinner, I will not hate you when you eat his soul because then he'll be apart of you and that will make me love you more, OK?" she asks and I smile "good, I thought I was going to have to give up my food. Thanks for understanding" I add then I stand up and set her on the bed. "There is a new assignment for the your master, will you help?" she nods and I explain.

Normal P.O.V

"Jack the Riper?" I say and father nods "yes, this person has killed women but nod before she made it to were the women couldn't have any children". I nod and say "I'll help!" my father then says "you do know that you'll be bait again, is that OK?" I nod and father leaves. "Jack the Riper, sounds like someone who wants a child but can't have one, so all I got to do is act like I don't want children all the time and I'll get targeted, great"

Ciel P.O.V

"Jack the Riper, Sebastian I order you to make me a suspect list and narrow it down to one person" Sebastian bows and says "yes my lord" then leaves. Someone knocks at the door and I have no time to react as Madam Red walks in, my aunt, saying "hello my dear nephew, how are you?" I sigh and say I'm fine. Lau come in I know your there" I say and my aunt's shadow enemy comes out with his girlfriend. "Hello, young Earl, may we get some tea?". "Yes! I agree I just love watching your butler work" my Aunt says but then she says "because he's such a natural" I roll my eyes and call for Lydia "who's Lydia?" Madam Red asks and I say "she is Sebastian's daughter".

Normal P.O.V

I walk into Ciel's study to see three other people I put on a poker face and say "young master I've brought your tea" Ciel smiles and says "thank you" taking the tea and drinking it then smiling and saying "you did good, it tastes as if Sebastian made it" I smile then put my poker face back on and say "thank you young master. Would any of you like some tea?" I ask and there all to shocked to respond so Ciel says "yes they do, they just can't believe Sebastian has a daughter" I nod and pour them some tea "here you are, miss" I say to a women who has bright red hair, a red outfit and black shoes. "This is Madam Red" Ciel says and Madam Red interrupts "no need to be formal, I'm his Aunt, you can call me Red, OK?" I shack my head and say "I'd love to but I must treat you with respect" she smiles and says "OK if you must" a man with black hair and a green kimono on says "I'm Lau and this is Ran-Mao" pointing to the women on his lap. I nod and pour them both tea. "Will that be all young master?" I ask and Ciel says "no I need you to say in here, since Sebastian is gone right now I need someone useful on hand" I nod and stand next to Ciel with a little blush on my cheek but then I make it go away to be professional.

They start talking about the crimes connected to Jack the Riper and then Madam Red says "we could use her as bait. Lydia do you have your virginity?" she asks and I blush a million shades of red and say "that is a personal question, and yes I do still have it. I don't want children thank you very much!" I say keeping to my script I thought of, _remember you are a virgin who doesn't want a child! That way the Riper will go after you! _I say to myself then I look at Madam Red and she says "OK, you won't do, your a virgin, what if Jack the Riper is after none virgins?" that's when Lau pops off with "then she and the young Earl should fix that" me and Ciel blush super hard and Ciel says "Lydia escort him out, if you please" I nod saying "my pleasure young master".

I escort Lau and Ran-Mao out then return to my masters side. After a while Madam Red leaves and as soon as I shut the door Ciel walks up to me and kisses me. I pull away and say "your not going with what Lau said are you?" Ciel laughs and says "no that was for being at my side all day I wanted to tell you. I..I love you" I blush and say "I love you too". Then father knocks on the door and I open it and say "yes I know you heard" he frowns and says "young master I narrowed down the list to two people" Ciel nods and tells me to go get ingredients for dinner at a market place, I nod and walk to the market.

I get the ingredients and start to walk back home when I hear a cat. I freeze and follow the sound till I see a cat standing on a box in an ally "hello kitty, are you lost?" I go to reach for the cat when someone grabs me from behind and puts a rag over my face. I struggle but there's a toxin on the rag and I pass out.

Ciel P.O.V

"Who are the suspects?" I ask and Sebastian answers "Grell, a butler for Madam Red and Madam Red herself" I nod and say "that's what I thought! Wait Lydia just went into town! Sebastian lets go" I say and he picks me up and runs as fast as he can. We make it to my Aunt's house and run to the basement to see Lydia on a wall, with blood coming from her stomach, I drop to the ground and Sebastian says "it's OK young lord, she's healing, did you forget she's half demon, she can't die that easily". I look at Lydia's body and see the blood slowly disappearing. I sigh in relief but then Sebastian blocks in front of me and I see a man with long red hair, and a red outfit with red lipstick, sharp teeth and red glasses, topped off with a red chainsaw. "This is a grim reaper, young lord. They reap the souls of the dead or dieing and collect there cinematic records" the red maniac nods and says "I'm Grell Sutcliff" then he stands in a ridiculous stance and then goes to normal again and try's to kill Sebastian.

"I've never seen A demons record before, lets see what it looks like" Grell says still trying to kill Sebastian. I look over at Lydia chained to the wall and see she's awake.

Normal P.O.V

I'm chained to a wall and I see a gender confused man fighting my father so he must not be human but I can also tell he's not demon, _then what is he? _I ask myself. I look in front of me and see Ciel walking up to me. I tell him "get back" and he stops moving then asks "why?" and before I can answer Madam Red comes out the shadows with a gun and points it at Ciel. He isn't shocked, he just stands there and she puts the gun down and says "I can't do it, not what's left of my sister I can't kill him!" and that's when Grell slices her and says "your weak I don't need weak people". I watch as film comes out of Madam Red and shows us her life. She had a baby in her stomach and a husband but then an accident happened and the baby didn't survive nor did the husband. And she was unable to have children anymore. She killed women who gave up there baby's or didn't want children with the help of Grell. When her sister died, or Ciel's mother she felt like she had nothing left, but then Ciel was found alive and not killed in the fire and she felt hope, and happiness that a part of her sister was still alive.

I watched the film till the very end then I broke off the wall and grabbed Grell by the neck and was about to kill him when a man said "I'll take that abomination if you don't mind, demon".

I look up and see a man with black hair and glasses with green eyes that had a yellow ring inside of them "who are you?" I asked in a disgusted voice "you smell horrible" I added then the man looked at my father and said "I believe this is your offspring?" my father nodded and the man sighed "I'm William T. Spears, sorry for what has done, I'll be taking him now. Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive. Goodbye putrid demons" William left and I looked at father and said "what was that man, he smelled horrible so did the gender confused one" my father chuckles and says "they are grim reapers, a disgusting race that harvest souls and cinematic records for everyone who dies" I nod and then take a step forwards and fall to the ground "my father picks me up and says "are you OK?" I laugh and say "they cut me open to see if I had the same parts as a human women does, of course I'm not OK" the I pass out.

Third person P.O.V

They made it back to the house and Sebastian puts Lydia in her bed to heal her wounds. Ciel walks to his room and Sebastian meets him there and cleans his master before putting his master in bed to sleep, Sebastian smiled to himself thinking _they're all safe, finally._

Normal P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes and get out of bed, I stumble to the door and open it. I lean against the wall and walk outside. I see snow everywhere and I turn around falling on the snow I look up into the sky, I can see stars and clouds full of snow. I look down and put my hand on my stomach then lift it so I can see, my hand is dripping with blood I sigh and drop my hand to the ground and let it mix with the snow. "Lydia! What are you doing!" I hear my fathers voice say, I turn my head and say "I wanted to see snow, I couldn't sleep...sorry. I must be a burden to you...do you hate me?" he sighs and picks me up caring me down the hall he says "you aren't fully recovered yet, if my young lord hadn't woke up in the middle of the night to see you walk out you'd have bled to death" I smile weakly and say "so I'm grounded?" he chuckles and says "master wants a word with you", "in the middle of the night?" I say and my father smiles "your the one who woke him" I nod and father carry's me to Ciel.

I expect to be taken to the study but father walks past it and I look at him puzzled "young master is still in his nightgown, you will be visiting him in his room" I stare at father and say "you trust us alone" he glares at me and says "your injured, my master will not touch you" I laugh weakly and say "just checking".

Father opens the door to Ciel's room and places me on the bed and walks out but just before he closes the door he says "young master has ordered me to stay out of earshot till morning and by are contract I must obey, so goodnight my dear" I nod and father leaves. Ciel walks next to the bed and says "how are you holding up?" I smile and say "I'm getting better with each passing minute" he nods and hugs me, I hug him back and kiss him on the lips.

I lay my head on his pillow and he lays on the bed next to me with a foot of air separating us, I blink slowly and then fall asleep the last thing I see being Ciel.

Sebastian P.O.V

It's morning so I made breakfast for my young master and Lydia. When I walk into my master's room I see them both on the bed facing each other but I don't get mad because there is a foot of space between them which means they talked for a minute but Lydia's body wouldn't let her stay wake any longer, it was to wounded and needed rest. I clear my throat and say in a soft voice "young master, Lydia it's time to get up".

Normal P.O.V

I wake to my father with a breakfast tray, I try to move but Ciel wakes up and says "stop! Your still injured your only going to make it worse, Sebastian sit her up" I blush as my father sits me up and puts my breakfast in my lap "thank you dad" I say and he smiles warmly at me to let me know he's not mad or bothered by the fact that I'm here then he whispers "you are anything but a burden, I love being able to take care of my own daughter" I smile and say "thanks". Ciel sits next to me and eats his food. I sigh in relief and eat mine.

When I'm done I look at my father to see him cleaning something and Ciel getting dressed (my back is turned) so I make a move to stand but my father is faster and he says "don't even" I sigh and lay back down and ask "is it still snowing?" he nods and I smile "good".

After a whole afternoon I finally heal completely and stand, they freak out at first cause I moved but then father checks my skin to see it's all healed "your good to go" he says and I smile "I'll be outside in the snow if you need me" I say and walk out the door.

I run to my room and get dressed in a maids outfit that matches Mey-Rin's except mine has the color black instead of dark blue. I run outside and let my hair down so it goes past my hip and sit on the ground. I look into the sky for hours and hours watching as snow falls, till I hear a noise.

I sit up fast and look around "someone there?" I ask, no response. I stand and walk over to a bush and see a black widow spider _they aren't outside during winter _I tell myself and that's when someone comes up from behind me and grabs me I let out a yelp but yet again I get knocked out_, _I see the outline of a man with black hair and a butlers suit.

Ciel P.O.V

"Sebastian did you hear something?" I ask standing from my desk and he bolts out the door but then comes back and says "Lydia has been taken!" I run outside to were she was and I'm about to scream when I see a spider, "a black widow in the middle of winter? No, it's a clue, !Alois Trancy" I say and Sebastian looks madder than me "Claude!" he says and I back away cause he looks like he's pissed off.

Normal P.O.V

"Your the only halfbreed I've seen in this century, they're rare, a collectors item you could say" a man tells me as I wake up "who are you?" I ask and he says "I'm Claude, and your Sebastian's offspring aren't you?", "your a demon, I can smell it. My father will save me" I say and the man laughs "yes but you won't remember him when he comes for you" Claude says and he injects me with a strong fluid. I pass out and fall into a deep sleep, my mind feels, light.

When I wake up can't remember anything. I hold my head and stand trying to walk but I fall and a man catches me "take it easy Lady Lydia, you just got over a sickness" I look at the man and see he has cat like yellow eyes and oval glasses with very messy black hair. He's wearing a black suit and white gloves "who are you?" I ask and he chuckles "you must be dizzy, remember it's me Claude, your husband Alois's butler?" I slowly nod and say "I remember the name now, sorry". "Hanna will be in to dress you" I nod and he leaves.

A women with long purple-gray hair walks in she's wearing a maids outfit that's purple and white she says "are you ready to get dressed Lady Lydia?" I nod and she puts me into a light blue dress that has no sleeves, and goes down to my feet, it's loose and feels wonderful, I smile at Hanna and say "thank you" she smiles and says "it's always a pleasure". She leaves and I get a sudden flash of boy with dark navy blue hair and a blue eye with an eye patch on the other eye. He's wearing a green suit and has a butler next to him that looks like Claude but with neater hair and no glasses. I push the vision out my head and walk out the door. I see a window and it's snowing outside, I don't know why but the snow looks so inviting so I run outside and sit in the snow, I look up into the sky and take a deep breath saying "who am I?" Claude interrupts my train of thought by saying "your husband Alois would like to see you" I stand and follow Claude to my husband.

On the way I ask "how old am I?" and Claude asks "in what? Human or demon years?" I try to hold down my shock _I'm a demon? _I tell myself then I take a deep breath and say "human and demon". He smiles and says "in human and demon years your fifteen, but that has something to do with the fact that your only half demon" I nod and think to myself _so I'm half demon, cool! _We reach a door and Claude opens it saying "your Highness, I've brought you your wife, she has fully recovered from her sickness" I look past Claude and see a teenager around my age, he has short blond hair turquoise eyes and is wearing a white, black, green and purple shirt with purple shorts and long black boots to match. _This is my husband? _I look at Claude and tug on his arm "excuse me, but aren't I to young to be married?" he smiles and says "no it is tradition to get married when you are able to have children" I say "oh well, OK thank you Claude" he starts to leave and I say "where are you going?" he turns and looks at me saying "to prepare dinner" I smile and say "can I help I'm really good at cooking!" he looks at me for a second and then says "no you are a Lady not a maid, please wait here while I make dinner" I smile and wave as he leaves, and then I turn to Alois and say "good morning" he smiles like he won a prize in a game and walks up to me. And before I can do anything he kisses me and I let him cause we are married. I look at my finger and see no ring. I break away and look around on the ground then say "um, Alois, do I have a wedding ring?" he laughs and says "yes you left it in here remember, here you go" he says slipping a beautiful ring on my finger that looks like a gold eye with a red ruby as a pupal and diamonds on the side (Alois's ring in the anime).

We sit in the same chair, I on Alois's lap and talk about are past (Alois telling me are past) and I nod and take in the memory's how I see it in my head then he says "that winter we played in the 'snow". I heard the word snow and dropped to the ground holding my head screaming, Alois asked "Lydia what's wrong?" I grab his shoulders tightly and said "take me home you bastard! I want to see my father, and Ciel!". Alois screamed "Claude! Get in here she's starting to remember!" I see Claude walk in with a needle and I back up into a corner, he injects me and I pass out.

When I come to I'm in Alois's lap and he's stroking my hair I sit up and say "what happened?" he says "you fell asleep it's dinner time, come on" I nod and we head for dinner I can't remember falling asleep, he was talking about are past and that's when I can't remember anything.

After dinner I walk back to my room alone and see that Hanna is in there already and has a nightgown waiting for me. I slip into it and get into bed "good night Lady Lydia" Hanna says and I say "night Hanna". She leaves and I get out of bed and wait for a while before I open my door and walk down the hall. I hear something and then a man says "Lydia" I turn and see a butler that looks like Claude but with no glasses and his hair isn't messy, I ask "who are you?" and he looks at me shocked and then says "it's me your father?" I assume it's a trap and run down the hall screaming "Claude! Help! There's a man here! Help me Claude!" but the man's quick and he grabs me saying "Lydia calm down, it's me! Remember, your father Sebastian Michaelis?" I keep struggling then I feel someone else grab me and I see it's Claude.

"You came!" I say and he says "of curse Lady Lydia, anything for my Highness's wife" he looks at Sebastian when he says that and Sebastian lets me go. "Alois's...wife?" I nod and say "Mr. Michaelis, I don't know who you are but you need to go!" I look out a window and see snow. I get side tracked and run to the window and look at the falling snow. Sebastian tilts his head and says "it's just 'snow?" I hear the word snow and drop to the ground and scream then I look at Sebastian and say "father! Help! He did something to my memory's!" but before father can do anything Claude injects me again and I pass out.

Sebastian P.O.V

_My Lydia has forgotten me? No! Claude must have done something to her!_ I think to myself and she runs to the window what is she doing? "it's just 'snow?" I say and she drops to the ground screaming, I take a step back and think _what's going on? I just said snow? _Then she looks at me and says "father! Help! He did something to my memory's!" I look at her and say to myself _her memories return when you say the word snow! _Claude takes advantage of the situation and injects Lydia with something. "What did you do to my daughter?" I say and Claude laughs "I took her memories away that involve you, and that little brat master of yours, she will never remember! So go back home to the queen's watch dog". I leave and report back to my master.

"Young master! She has been brain washed, they inject her with something that makes her forget everything she knows to be true" I say as I walk into my master's study. He nods and says "is there any hope in restoring her memories?" I nod and say "to resort her memory your must say the thing she is most calm with, the place she spends most of her time at", "outside?" master says and I smile "no young Lord, the word is snow" he nods and says "we will try and get her tomorrow night. Have you found out why she was taken?" I nod and say "she was taken so that Alois could have the most unique and beautiful wife" master gets angry and says "this is unacceptable".

Normal P.O.V

I bolt straight up in my bed screaming and Claude comes in "Lady Lydia, what's wrong?" he asks and I look around the room and say "I could have sworn someone was in here? I felt like you were here but you weren't, like another demon" I say and he smiles "don't worry Lady Lydia we have taken care of that problem, rest now. Tomorrow is your birthday" I smile and say "thank you Claude" he looks at me confused and says "for what?" I giggle and say "for being a good father, you might not be my father, but you'd be a good one, night" I say and he leaves.

Claude P.O.V

_What was that! I feel strange, like I care! No! Pull yourself together, you can't get attached you must eat her soul and Alois's they will make one hell of a feast! _I tell myself as I walk the halls till dawn.

Normal P.O.V

I wake up early and get dressed on my own so I don't bother Hanna. I walk down stairs and see three strange men, that look exactly the same except for the way there bangs are parted. I walk up to them and they whisper but since I have very good hearing I hear one of them say "what a beauty!" and another say "no fair master Alois gets her!" and the other says "wish she was my girl" I laugh at them and say "no, I don't date demons" and they all look at me shocked then one says without whispering "you could hear us?" I nod and say "Claude told me I was half demon so I have good hearing I guess". I walk off and wave goodbye they all smile and I do the same. _They must be butlers here, _I tell myself as I walk to Alois's room. I knock on the door and I hear Alois say "come in!" so I do. "Oh, I thought you were Claude. Oh well, good morning my love" he says and I smile saying "good morning, how did you sleep?" he shrugs "OK I guess, what about you?" I sigh and say "I had a weird dream about Claude and some other butler who's name starts with an S but other than that I can't remember a thing" Alois nods and says "probable nothing, come sit" and I sit on his lap like I did before. We stay like that till Claude comes in and says "your highness, time to get up, oh never mind. Time for breakfast" Alois nods and I stand and walk out so does Alois and we walk to breakfast and I see the window.

I forgot to let go of Alois's hand so I end up dragging him with me to the window. I stare in awe at the snow and how it falls down and blends in with the rest of the snow. I smile at Alois and pull him outside. He shivers so Claude hands him a coat and offers one to me but I refuse to bundle up, I love the cold frost on my face.

Alois P.O.V

For some reason Lydia is attracted to snow so every time she sees it she wants to touch it, I don't know why and I can't ask or she'll get her memories back again. I look at Claude and see him looking at her and then I remember she's half demon so she has a soul "Claude I order you not to eat her soul!" I say and he frowns "yes your highness" I smile and say "it's not the end of the world besides we still have her in are grasps and now I'm more powerful then Ciel Phantomhive!" and as soon as I say that Sebastian falls from the sky with Ciel in his arms and lands on his feet.

Normal P.O.V

I look into the sky and see two people falling from the sky and one is being carried by the other. The tall one lets go of the smaller one and says "we're here to take her home!" I run to Claude and hide behind him and say "Claude that's the one I saw last night! He's trying to kill me!" the man looks hurt then the smaller one who has navy blue hair says "Lydia it's me! Ciel!" I let go of Claude and say "do I know you, why does my heart scream when I see you?" Ciel smiles and says "cause you care about me!" I frown and ask "Claude do I know them?" he shacks his head and says "no Lady Lydia, there trying to steal you cause your a halfbreed" I stand between the four men and stare at one side then the other then the taller man finally says "what lovely 'snow!" as soon as I hear that word I drop to the ground and scream. After screaming for a bit all my memories come back and I run to Ciel and hug him tightly and say "Ciel thank god! You came!" he smirks and says "I'd never leave you!"

Claude runs towards me but father steps in front of me and kicks Claude. Then there's a huge battle between Claude and Sebastian then Ciel and Alois start fighting "no, Ciel!" I say as Alois rips Ciel's coat. I feel something deep inside me wanting to irrupt and I see father and Claude stop fighting, they look at me shocked and I feel my body changing. I look down and see my outfit change to a plain black dress that waves at the bottom, my nails turn black and I look at the ice and see my reflection, my eyes glow a bright red and my lips turn black my skin gets super pale and my black hair is covered in a black flame. I'm wearing heels and my dress is ripped on the side so I can walk.

I look at Alois and walk up to him, I grab his neck and squeeze "C-Claude...help!" Alois says and Claude runs up to me but I throw Alois into Claude and say "don't mess with us ever again or I'll kill you" Claude smirks and says "you? A half-breed?" I run up to him at lighting speed and ripe off one of his arms and laugh saying "you shouldn't underestimate us half-breeds, as for your arm it will be fully restored after about a week" I look at my father and he smiles. I hold my head as I transform back into my human form and I fall to the ground.

"Lydia!" Ciel yells as he runs over to me and holds me saying "your mine again" I smile and say "and your mine". Father picks me up and says "congrats your now an official demon" I laugh and say "let's go home, I'm tired" he nods and says "we're leaving, come on young master" Ciel nods and we head home.

After a year, Ciel and Alois clash again and Ciel becomes a demon, Me and him are now together as demons forever.

**Sorry if it sucks I wanted to make a black butler ff. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
